Welcome
by Mamapama
Summary: Welcome, ou comment Harry se retrouve propulsé chez les Malfoy, une des plus riches familles de Californie, en volant une voiture.


Auteur : Mamapama

**Auteur : Mamapama**

**Titre : Welcome **

**Avertissement : Cette histoire est un HP/DM. Si vous n'aimez pas les histoires avec du yaoi dedans bien celle-ci ne va surement pas vous plaire. **

**Résumé : Welcome, ou comment Harry se retrouve propulsé chez les Malfoy, une des plus riches familles de Californie, en volant une voiture. **

**Mot de l'auteur : Bonjour les gens ! Me voici avec un deuxième one shot, après « ****Mon idole**** ». **

**Cette histoire n'est malheureusement pas un épilogue mais bel et bien une autre histoire en deux parties. **

**Je l'écris alors que je suis au bord de la mer ; durant une année je ne pourrais rien écrire d'autre tout simplement parce que là où je vais les claviers ne sont plus avec des lettres mais avec des signes.**

**Bon finis de raconter ma vie. **

**C'est un UA sans magie. **

**Cette fois ci les deux personnages principaux ont le même âge (comme ça tout le monde est content).**

**Bon les gens alors à dans un an ! Et bonne lecture ! (et désolé d'être toujours aussi nul en réponse de reviews ; j'adore pourtant les lire T.T). **

**Ah et je tiens à préciser que Newport Beach est un lieu qui existe réellement et que c'est pour cette raison que j'y place les personnages.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- « Allez, grouille-toi ! »

La voix pressante de Ron s'élevait de l'avant de la voiture. Les accents impératifs qui la ponctuaient empêchaient Harry de s'enfuir en courant.

Pourtant il en crevait d'envie. La peur paralysait ses membres et il s'imagina ailleurs, sur une île où il était tout seul, à l'abri.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Dépêche-toi, les flics vont rappliquer », s'énerva le meilleur ami d'Harry qui appuyait comme un forcené sur l'accélérateur.

Harry ne répondit rien. Même en de pareilles circonstances les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, comme c'était si souvent le cas.

Alors il se contenta de ne rien dire et de pousser la voiture, volée par les soins de son meilleur pote et actuellement embourbée dans la seule flaque de boue de Californie.

Déjà Harry entendait les sirènes retentir, déjà il se voyait en prison, déjà il imaginait la réaction des Dursley. Il continuait cependant à pousser, croyant peut être à un miracle qui n'arriva pas.

C'est donc sans surprise que ses poignets furent menottés et qu'il fut conduit au poste de police.

Ron, lui, fut directement transféré dans une prison pour mineurs, du fait de ses nombreux délits précédents.

Harry, en tant que complice et du fait de son casier judiciaire vierge, n'écopa que d'une peine d'intérêt général et d'une rencontre avec un assistant social dans des locaux appartenant à la police. Rien que du très banal en somme.

Ce qui était moins banal, en revanche, c'était la beauté de son assistant social.

Harry, qui pourtant ne se souciait jamais de détails aussi superficiels que ceux concernant l'apparence physique, ne put s'empêcher de le trouver agréable à regarder. Même s'il était plutôt âgé, cet homme avait su conserver une certaine vitalité qui éclairait son visage.

Il devait être un bon père, avec un visage pareil, c'est sûr.

- « Bonjour Harry, tenta l'homme. Je m'appelle Lucius Malfoy et je serais ton assistant social désormais.

- …Bonjour », souffla Harry, le regard fuyant. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme et avait toujours eu tendance à se méfier avec les inconnus. Deux bonnes raisons de ne pas s'étendre plus sur les présentations.

- « Si tu le veux bien nous allons étudier un peu ton cas. Arrête-moi s'il y a une erreur dans ton dossier d'accord ? »

Comme l'adolescent ne répondait pas et se contentait de fuir son regard, Lucius commença sans son approbation.

-« Donc tu as 17 ans, tu vis chez tes tuteurs légaux qui ne sont pas tes parents biologiques. Tes notes à l'école ne sont pas très bonne, et ton professeur principal signale un absentéisme « récurent et caractérisé ». Pourtant tu as obtenu de très bons résultats au test d'aptitude. Ton casier judiciaire était vierge jusqu'à ce que tu vole une voiture avec ton ami, Ronald Weasley. Je continue ?

- Je…sais déjà tout ça, avança Harry en regardant enfin son interlocuteur. Vous allez prévenir les Dursley ?

- Pourquoi ? Je ne devrais pas ? » interrogea Lucius en dardant son regard sur l'adolescent.

Harry détourna à nouveau le regard et haussa des épaules. Mais l'homme avait quand même eu le temps d'intercepter une lueur d'appréhension dans les yeux trop vert du garçon.

« - Harry, j'ai une idée. Je te promets de ne rien dire aux Dursley et en échange tu m'explique pourquoi tu as volé cette voiture. »

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil, regarda ses mains, sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de prendre la parole.

- « En fait…C'était pour que Ron ait la voiture dont il rêvait. Comme c'est mon seul ami, il m'a demandé de l'aide et je pouvais pas refuser. »

L'innocence d'Harry transpirait dans ses paroles et les yeux fuyant étaient ceux d'un enfant pris en faute.

- « Mais même si c'est ton ami, tu n'es pas obligé de lui voler une voiture, objecta doucement Lucius, qui comprenait peu à peu à quel point Harry était loin d'être un délinquant.

- Il l'a voulait…C'est mon seul ami, vous comprenez, répéta Harry. S'il n'est pas là, je n'aurais plus personne à qui parler. »

La voix d'Harry s'éteignit doucement.

- « Et tu ne peux pas parler aux Dursley ? » Harry ne fit aucun mouvement et ne dit rien ; il se contenta de fixer le sol, les paupières presque baissées.

Les Dursley ne l'avaient jamais aimé et ils ne s'en cachaient pas. Son oncle, sa tante et son cousin passaient de l'agressivité la plus totale à l'indifférence la plus extrême à son égard.

Harry avait des souvenirs de sa petite enfance ; il se souvenait parfaitement du contact des lèvres de sa mère sur son front et de la sensation de la barbe qui pique de son père sur sa joue.

Il se souvenait, aussi, qu'ensuite était venue la ceinture de l'Oncle Vernon sur son dos, les coups de poings de Dudley sur son visage. Mais après il n'avait plus conservé de souvenirs, ce passé là étant aussi son présent.

-« Harry ? » Lucius le ramena sur Terre. « Ecoute : je vais te donner ma carte sur laquelle il y a mon numéro de portable. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, tu m'appelle. »

Harry pris entre ses doigts la carte que lui tendait l'assistant. Il l'examina attentivement et ne vis pas le regard amusé que Lucius posait sur lui. De toute façon, il pouvait bien se moquer, Harry s'en fichait. Lucius lui avait donné quelque chose, et même si c'était un inconnu, un cadeau est un cadeau.

« - Merci, lança Harry en regardant l'homme.

- Tu sais, ce n'est qu'un bout de papier, répondit Lucius.

- Mes parents m'ont appris à dire merci, ça je m'en souviens.

- Tes parents, tu veux dire les Dursley ?

- Non. Je veux dire _mes parents_ », termina Harry, en se replongeant dans la contemplation de la carte également décorée.

Lucius se leva alors, regarda longuement Harry avant de lui dire au revoir.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner et ne put s'empêcher de saluer de la main la voiture qui disparaissait par la fenêtre sale.

Puis il se leva et, la tête pleine des phrases prononcées par l'homme, sortit dans la rue. Le soleil était brûlant et Harry accéléra le pas ; le chemin jusqu'à chez lui était long et il avait déjà soif.

Et pour ne rien arranger les passants le dévisageaient comme s'il était un animal bizarre. Harry, qui était habitué à ce genre de regard, supposait que ses vêtements débraillés et sa mine hagarde étaient suffisants pour déranger les gens.

Bien entendu, il ne se doutait pas que l'image qu'il renvoyait aux autres était toute autre ; même vêtu d'une salopette, dont les bretelles tombaient sur ses hanches, et d'un tee shirt, qui avait autrefois été blanc, Harry était attirant.

Les taches contraignantes de jardinage sous le soleil de Californie imposé par les Dursley avaient bruni sa peau sans pour autant l'avoir musclé. Ainsi, seul ses yeux témoignait encore de son innocence ; sa grande taille et le léger duvet sur ses joues faisait de lui un homme adulte aux yeux du monde.

Les jeunes filles du lycée d'Harry ne s'y trompaient d'ailleurs pas : quand l'adolescent venait, ce qui arrivait rarement, sa bouche était admirée, ses cheveux en bataille étaient touchés, sa peau bronzée était caressée.

Harry n'arrivait jamais à dire non ; et puis c'était plutôt affectueux. Sans parler du fait qu'il préférait de loin recevoir des mots gentils que des insultes.

Il arrivait parfois qu'elles poussent leurs caresses un peu trop loin mais il leur suffisait d'un « arrête » soufflé par Harry pour les stopper.

Ces filles là, Harry avait fini par en avoir un peu peur ; il les évitait et avait fini par ne plus aller au lycée du tout. Il restait avec Ron qui ne le regardait pas bizarrement et était toujours gentil avec lui.

C'était aussi simple que ça.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Un coup dans la mâchoire, puis un autre sur son œil droit. Harry s'effondra sur le carrelage dans un choc sourd.

Même s'il avait appris à se battre, son cousin était toujours plus fort que lui.

Un autre coup, beaucoup plus fort, atteignit son dos. Pas de doute, celui là c'était son oncle.

Harry entendit vaguement le « Cadeau d'adieu, bouffon » lancé par son cousin avant de perdre conscience, les brûlures de cigarette sur ses bras devenant trop douloureuse.

Quelques heures plus tard il émergea difficilement. Allongé sur le sol de la salle de bain, il s'obligea à retrouver une respiration normale malgré la douleur affreuse qui s'était diffusée dans ses deux avant-bras.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la porte entrouverte et s'aperçut que le salon était vide ; un frisson glacé descendit le long de sa nuque. Il se traina un peu sur les coudes en tentant d'oublier la douleur qui devenaient insupportable quand les muscles de ses bras se contractaient et compris, en voyant que tout était vide, que les Dursley était partis.

Sans lui.

Harry n'était pas bavard, ni expressif. Tout autre que lui aurait éclaté en sanglot ou même hurlé à l'abandon.

Lui se contenta de poser la tête sur le sol et d'examiner sa situation.

S'il mourait là, tout de suite, personne ne s'en soucierait ; Harry en était intimement persuadé. On le retrouverait des semaines plus tard à cause de Mme Fouchard, la voisine de droite, qui se serait plainte de l'odeur.

Harry ferma les yeux, découragé, avant de les rouvrir : que dirais ses parents s'il le voyait comme ça ? Ils ne seraient pas contents, pas fiers de lui. Or Harry croyait dur comme fer que ses parents le regardaient. Et il voulait qu'ils soient fiers de lui, quoiqu'il arrive. C'était pour ça qu'il avait supporté les Dursley et qu'il n'avait jamais raconté à quelqu'un tout ce qui se passait dans cette maison.

Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il devait se relever et réagir.

C'est ce qu'il fit, après de nombreuses tentatives. Il ne pouvait pas trop utiliser ses mains car la douleur dans ses bras s'intensifiait alors.

Une fois debout, il s'appuya sur le mur et souffla ; le sang, qui s'écoulait de ses bras en de minces filets, venait s'écraser au sol dans un bruit régulier.

Il se releva légèrement et ouvrit la porte de la maison. Dehors la nuit était tombée ; Harry chancela et traversa la rue en direction d'une cabine téléphonique. Une fois à l'intérieur il prit, avec beaucoup de difficulté, de la monnaie dans sa poche et commença à composer des numéros au hasard. Il tapa celui de Ron puis se rappela qu'il était en prison depuis bientôt une semaine, puis celui d'une vieille tante, qui ne répondit pas.

Il composa ensuite les numéros des amis de Ron, sans plus de succès. Harry voulait seulement un endroit où on pourrait s'occuper de ses bras car plus le temps passait, plus des histoires dégoutantes d'infections racontées par Ron lui revenaient en mémoire.

Harry se découragea finalement ; il reposa le combiné et toucha du bout des doigts son œil et sa mâchoire.

Une carte joliment décorée tomba alors par terre et Harry vit, en la ramassant qu'il s'agissait de celle de Lucius A. Malfoy, assistant social de son état.

La première intention d'Harry fut de la remettre dans sa veste et de l'oublier à nouveau.

Sa deuxième fut de s'en servir comme unique combustible dans la cheminée des Dursley, seul élément qu'ils n'avaient pas pu prendre avec eux, et pour cause.

Puis, les brûlures d'Harry l'élancèrent à nouveau. Il hésita…

Et n'eu pas de troisième intention. Harry était en effet en train de composer le numéro inscris sur la carte.

Une sonnerie, puis deux, puis trois, puis…

-« Allo ? interrogea une voix jeune, différente de celle de Lucius.

- Oui euh…le portable de Lucius Malfoy ? croassa Harry.

- Oui. C'est mon époux. Je vais vous le passer. C'est de la part de… ?

- Dites lui que…euh…C'est Harry. Harry Potter mais s'il ne voit pas, dites lui…qu'il m'avait dit que…euh je pouvais l'appeler, termina Harry, inquiet.

- D'accord » La voix était déboussolée, Harry le sentait. Il espérait juste qu'elle n'allait pas le prendre pour un fou et raccrocher.

Ce ne fut apparemment pas le cas puisqu'un « attendez un instant s'il vous plait » sonna peu après à ses oreilles. Quelques instants plus tard, la voix de Lucius résonna.

- « Harry ! Tout va bien ? » Lucius semblait vraiment s'en soucier et Harry se rendit compte que se devait être normal puisqu'il l'appelait à onze heures du soir.

- « …Non… en fait…je sais pas trop quoi faire…, hésita le jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ?

- Les Dursley… Ils sont… partis. Je sais pas où aller » La voix d'Harry se brisa.

Harry entendit des mots étouffés, puis des grésillements.

- « Tu es où exactement ? J'arrive, alors reste où tu es. » articula finalement Lucius. Ces mots étaient ceux qu'Harry avait besoin d'entendre. Un poids se libéra de ses épaules et quand il reprit la parole pour donner son adresse, il ne put contenir les accents de soulagements contenus dans sa voix.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry monta dans la berline noire qui démarra aussitôt.

Lucius l'assaillit alors de questions et Harry s'obligea à y répondre malgré la douleur. L'adulte l'obligea même à montrer ses avants bras lorsque l'adolescent lui expliqua la raison des bleus sur sa figure.

Après avoir vu les plaies encore ouvertes, Lucius cessa son interrogatoire et demeura la mâchoire crispée. Harry, quand à lui, s'inquiétait. Mais où donc l'assistant social l'amenait-il ?

Il eut sa réponse quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, lorsque la voiture se gara devant une somptueuse villa ; ils avaient quitté la zone pavillonnaire et avaient roulé jusqu'à Newport Beach, le lieu de villégiature des californiens richissimes.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demanda Harry, visiblement surpris.

- J'habite ici. Tu sais, j'ai une formation médicale et si je t'avais amené à l'hôpital ils t'auraient relâché dans la nature avec une pommade et un bandage juste parce que tu n'as pas de sécurité sociale. Tu vas rester chez moi quelques jours, le temps de te trouver une famille d'accueil, d'accord ?

- Oui. Mais si vous avez une femme, elle ne va pas être euh…

- En colère ? Elle l'est déjà mais ne dira rien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Harry trouvait dans cette déclaration des raisons de, justement, s'inquiéter, mais ne dit rien. Il ne réagit pas non plus lorsque Lucius lui déclara qu' « avant qu'il ne lui demande, non un assistant social ne gagnait pas bien sa vie, et oui c'était sa femme qui était riche ».

Lucius entra et demanda à Harry de le suivre. Celui-ci s'était en effet arrêté devant la beauté des lieux. Même si la profusion d'objet d'art indiquait visiblement la richesse de leurs propriétaires, l'intérieur était relativement sobre. Des couleurs claires sur les murs, un fauteuil à l'aspect plutôt confortable (Harry espéra dormir dedans), une petite fontaine zen dans un coin ; nul doute, Harry était tombé sur des gens de goût.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la demeure, Harry eu de plus en plus l'impression de faire tâche. Avec son éternelle salopette et son vieux polo hérité de Dudley, il avait l'impression d'être une blatte dans une surprise-partie réservée à des coccinelles.

Bref un intrus.

Il songeait à s'enfuir discrètement quand il vit une femme qui venait à leur rencontre. Inutile de vous préciser qu'elle était belle ; Harry n'aurait pas été surpris si on lui avait dit qu'elle était mannequin. Pourtant, comme pour son mari, elle n'était plus vraiment jeune ; sa beauté n'avait pas d'âge.

La femme, justement, jeta un coup d'œil à son mari avant de se tourner vers Harry.

- « Bonjour, je suis la femme de Lucius, Narcissa. Tu dois être Harry. Que dirais-tu de prendre une douche pendant que je parle à mon mari. J'ai quelques mots à lui dire. »

Elle était bel et bien fâchée ; son ton était sec et son accueil l'était tout autant. Harry se dit qu'il aurait réagis de la même façon à sa place. Après tout, il était un adolescent voleur qui habitait dans une banlieue mal fréquentée.

« - Narcissa, attends. Il faut d'abord qu'on s'occupe de ses bras », protesta son mari.

Quand Narcissa vit les blessures, son attitude changea du tout au tout. Elle devint livide et s'empressa d'aller chercher une cargaison de désinfectant et de pommade dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

- « Elle déteste la vue du sang et encore plus celle des gens blessés, murmura Lucius à Harry tandis que Narcissa les faisaient s'assoir. Il va falloir te recoudre Harry, continua-t-il, un peu plus fort.

- Je vais…en euh…en haut. Il faut… » Narcissa ne termina pas sa phrase et monta avec empressement un escalier qui se trouvait dans le salon.

- « On va être tranquille pour un moment, je crois, rigola Lucius. » Harry sourit. « Je ne pense pas qu'il faille te recoudre. Il faudra laisser cicatriser sans y toucher d'accord ? Pour l'instant on va faire ce qu'on peut. » Harry acquiesça et tendit les bas.

- « Enlève d'abord ton haut », précisa Lucius.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva torse nu, assis au milieu du salon d'une villa magnifique, les bras tendus et douloureux à cause de la désinfection en cours.

Il ne regardait pas ses plaies désormais soumises aux désinfectants ; le spectacle était bien trop dégoutant et il se demandait comment Lucius pouvait rester impassible.

Il fixait une direction opposée et ne vis donc pas qu'un adolescent avait rejoint Lucius sur le canapé.

- « Draco ! Pourquoi es-tu descendu ? » s'exclama Lucius en faisant se retourner Harry.

Le brun regarda ledit Draco. Et devint rouge pivoine. Etait-ce à cause de la douleur ou bien du regard acier de l'autre adolescent qui se posait alternativement sur ses blessures, son torse et son visage ? Harry n'en n'avait aucune idée ; tout ce qu'il savait c'était que la tête lui tournait et que son visage était brûlant.

- « Harry, tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta Lucius, étonné de voir une telle expression sur le visage de l'adolescent généralement impassible.

Le brun acquiesça et baissa les yeux, toujours aussi rouge.

Il sentait parfaitement le regard de l'autre sur lui.

Il le sentait parce que c'était comme une brûlure sur sa peau.

Il le sentait parce que l'autre n'avait toujours rien dit et se contentait de le fixer.

- « Draco, voici Harry Potter. Il va rester ici quelques jours, précisa Lucius, toujours occupé à sa tache.

- C'est toi qui as téléphoné tout à l'heure ? » demanda Draco avec une voix grave, les yeux toujours fixés sur Harry.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de faire oui de la tête. Draco dégageait quelque chose de vraiment particulier.

Il était blond avec des cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front, mais Harry ne trouvait pas qu'il ressemblait à une fille, au contraire.

Sa mâchoire était carrée et ses épaules étaient larges sous sa chemise blanche. Ainsi malgré sa peau blanche et ses yeux clairs, Draco était plus musclé qu'Harry et dégageait une impression de virilité ; cette impression Harry l'avait aussi ressenti lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix grave de Draco.

Harry resta silencieux durant les cinq minutes qui suivirent et se contenta de supporter la douleur et le regard de Draco, ce qui était déjà beaucoup.

Une fois les plaies assainies, Lucius s'évertua à panser les deux avants bras.

- « Voila, c'est fini ! Que tu dirais-tu de manger un bout avant de te doucher ? Draco, va chercher des serviettes et un pyjama.

- Je n'ai pas très faim », répondit Harry une fois que Draco se fut éloigné. Il ne connaissait en effet pas encore suffisamment l'autre adolescent, et le fait qu'il ai vu ses blessures avait mis Harry mal à l'aise.

Lucius se contenta de dire « d'accord » et lui dit où était la salle de bain.

Avant d'y aller Harry ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi il l'avait accueilli chez lui aussi facilement.

Lucius le regarda et répondit simplement : « Parce il suffit de te regarder pour comprendre que tu es un bon garçon ».

Harry hocha la tête, le cœur un peu réchauffé, articula un « merci » et entra dans la salle de bain.

Il se déshabilla sans plus de cérémonies, entra dans la douche et se lava en prenant bien soin de ne pas mouiller ses nouveaux bandages. Cette journée avait été sacrément longue ; si ce matin on lui aurait dit qu'il se laverait dans une douche qui comptait autant de jets il aurait bien rit.

Cette douche, justement, était incroyable et Harry se promis de l'essayer quand il serait moins fatigué et quand il se serait débarrassé de ses pansements.

Il ressorti bien plus détendu de la cabine embuée qu'il n'y été entré et avança dans la salle de bain en quête d'une serviette.

Harry s'arrêta au bout d'un moment.

Comment diable une salle de bain pouvait-elle à ce point être dépourvu de serviettes ?

Harry était en train de se poser cette question existentielle quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Il se tourna (légèrement) et se pétrifia (littéralement).

Le fils Malfoy, Draco de son prénom, était dans l'embrasure de la porte, des serviettes dans les bras et il avait une vue imprenable sur un Harry nu et mouillé.

Harry et Draco restèrent tous les deux sans bouger.

Le cerveau d'Harry s'était transformé en une pâte molle et visqueuse qui engluait ses connexions neuronales dans une apathie singulière. Et cet état ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les yeux de Draco restaient fixés sur son corps et plus particulièrement ses fesses.

Harry rougit brusquement et lorsqu'il vit Draco faire un pas vers lui, sûrement pour lui donner les serviettes, il sautilla étrangement jusqu'à la douche, s'empara du rideau et, tel César en personne, s'en drapa rapidement, le teint toujours cramoisi.

- « Je te les pose là », articula Draco qui était lui aussi rouge brique. Avant de sortir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Harry et souffla un « désolé »

Harry expira longuement. Bon, il avait vécu des choses plus humiliantes dans sa vie. Draco n'avait vu que ses fesses et son dos, c'était déjà ça.

Le brun se souvint du regard gris posé sur son corps et frissonna. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le voyait nu. Harry n'avait pas pu voir la réaction de Draco mais il en avait une petite idée ; celui-ci devait surement être gêné et peut être même dégouté.

Il ne comprit que bien plus tard à quel point il s'était trompé.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry se leva de bonne heure le lendemain matin.

Hier soir, dès sa sortie de la salle de bain, Lucius l'avait amené dans une chambre et lui avait tendu des draps et une couverture. Après tout était flou et Harry supposa qu'il s'était affalé sur le lit avant de s'endormir. En tous cas, la nuit l'avait bien reposé et Harry, après s'être débarbouillé, se lança à la recherche de la cuisine.

Cette villa était positivement géante ; elle comptait des pièces plus surprenantes les unes que les autres. La porte de droite s'ouvrait par exemple sur une salle de bain avec une baignoire aux dimensions d'une piscine. Celle de gauche sur une salle des trophées où les têtes d'animaux empaillés étaient remplacées par des papiers épinglés qui semblaient être des contrats immobiliers. Harry supposa que Narcissa travaillait dans l'immobilier et que dans cette pièce elle exposait ses plus belles performances.

L'adolescent parcouru encore quelques pièces avant de trouver ce qui semblait être une cuisine. Elle était plutôt modeste comparé au reste de la maison.

Harry pris ses marques rapidement et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire chez les Dursley.

C'est ainsi que Narcissa le trouva. Elle regarda avec effarement la table mise, le bacon et les œufs cuits et enfin Harry.

- « Désolé…J'aurais du…, tenta le garçon en voyant son air.

- Non, ne t'excuse pas. C'est…bien », répondit-elle.

Lucius arriva à ce moment là. Il embrassa la scène d'un regard, offris un sourire à Harry et s'installa à table le plus naturellement du monde.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Je me suis en quelque sorte inspiré de « Newport Beach » sauf que c'est différent quand même.**

**Voilà, la suite au prochain épisode (qui arrivera avant mon départ)**

**A bientôt les gens ! Et n'oubliez pas… j'adore les reviews !**


End file.
